tatteredmemoriesrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Tattered Memories, like any other role-playing community, has rules. These rules aren’t to control the players, but to keep clusterfucks from happening. Too much chaos in a room breeds drama and where the drama is born, the death of a room is sure to follow. With this in mind, we implore you to read our rules before you. They’re more for your sake than our own. Any who do not follow the rules will be taken care of. Those who continually ignore the rules will be banned. Most are common sense anyhow... Drama: This is -most- toxic to rooms. Keep it out of the room and discord or you’re gone. We have a zero-tolerance policy for bullshit. Rudeness and Harassment: Is taken very seriously and will almost always result in a kick; possibly even a ban depending on the severity. We’re all adults, guys, it’s time to grow up and be civil. Profiles: All profiles must be approved before you may post as any character. All profiles must be approved before you may post as any character. Once you have your profile finished, or nearly finished, please post your information on the appropriate form. Here (Nearly finished means all the required information must be filled out and a bio of some kind will also be expected eventually; but not required right away.) Character Creation: * All players are asked to have at least one character in the main faction to promote group interactions. You are free to be excluded from this rule, should you wish, but you may have a difficult time finding scenes to join if you do not; we are not responsible for this should you find it difficult. If you wish to be excluded please inform an owner. * Humans Only. * When creating your character, keep it realistic, please. If a profile is too far fetched it may be denied. ** Characters will start off with limited supplies and weapons, some exceptions are made with good explanation or backstory. If you ignore this or have your characters find supplies that fall far outside of realism, you will be warned. If you continue to ignore our warnings you will find yourself quickly banned. Powergaming is not something we condone in any way. ** We reserve the right to restrict character archetypes as they become oversaturated. Military characters and former military members are allowed but will be closely regulated. * You are required to have a real-life model for your character; see face-claim. After this is fulfilled you may stylize your characters with Anime, Cartoon, and other styles as you like so as long as the sources for these images are cited and used with permission from those who made them. * Once approved you are not permitted to change any vital information without owner approval. * If you are looking for a profile template or coded profile themed like this site, you can find them both Here Face Claims: Face Claims are given out as a first come first serve basis. When claiming a face claim please consider the following. * There are no Duplicate Face Claims allowed in Tattered Memories. ** The Exception to this rule is Twins, triplets and the like... * You have 24 hours once your face is claimed to make any changes, after the 24 hours grace period approval for face changes will be denied. Once you have a face claimed, stick with it. Approval for a change is unlikely. * If you request a face that is taken you will be asked to choose another. Management will not give out the name of the typists using a face you tried to claim. If you are caught harassing the person who uses the face you wanted, you will be kicked without warning. Moding and Metagaming: Are prohibited. This includes, but is not limited to, instant kills (unless NPC), using out of character while in character, changing your character to suit a situation and more. If you continue to mode, you will find yourself quickly banned. PVP Fighting: Tattered Memories is a Turn Based fighting room ONLY * There is no staff appointed Judge/Mediator of fighting within the chat, as such, it is left to the responsibility of the players to police yourselves in the area of fighting. Be courteous and respectful to each other when engaging in combat. * Any fight between two characters must be agreed upon by the two combatants prior to combat beginning you can do this in one of two ways. ** You can discuss the fight in OOC and come to a mutual agreement. This includes end results of the fight and injuries that might stem from it. ** You can fight back in character without discussion or prior agreements to end results of the fight and injuries that might stem from it. * Once a fight starts your character is considered engaged in the fight if: ** You are attacked in character and you do not actively defend yourself against attacks or disengage from the fight. ** You take any physical aggressive action against the attacking character. ** You provoke a character to attack you via verbal abuse or other aggressive actions. *** You may not provoke a character with the intention of not accepting cause and effect. * If you are attacked and you do not wish to engage in combat you have the following options ** You can disengage combat by leaving the scene immediately. ** You can discuss reasonably out of character about resolution. ** You can ask for a judgment by a staff member. * No combatants at any time are allowed to. (Any of this will result unfavorably for your character.) ** Intentionally disconnect from chat to avoid a fight. ** Intentionally provoke another character with the intention not to fight. ** Intentionally start a fight that they can not finish due to time restraints * Fight Results ** If the end results in a character death or injury logs must be submitted via the appropriate form for management review. ** If you are unable to complete a fight due to time restraints or break any of the TB combat rules stated above an Owner will make a Judgement for the fight. *** Judgments can include injuries up to death based on the severity of the infraction. ** Permanent disfiguration of a combatant, if contested, will be reviewed by Owners and an adjudication will be made. Kill Zone: If you engage in combat in Tattered Memories either with Player Characters, NPC’s, or the Undead you consent to put your characters lives at risk. We expect players to consider the realism and fatal nature that the genre imposes. Putting your character at unnecessary risk without proper precautions may prove deadly. Play Wisely! Equal and Opposite Reaction: Life has consequences with every action we make. The same can be said for our characters. With this in mind, know that if you make a choice or attack in the room, it can and may end unfavorably for your character. Such is life. So play smart, folks! Kicks & Bans: If you are caught breaking any of our rules, you might find yourself facing one of many consequences. Though we have a specific structure we like to follow when handling an unruly member, we will often bypass steps with those we feel are simply in the room to cause trouble. Warning > Kick > Warning and kick. > Final warning and kick. > 24-hour ban. If you cause trouble after your 24-hour ban, you will find yourself permanently removed from the room. Ban Evasion: If you are found in the room for any reason while currently under a ban your ban will be escalated to the next appropriate step up until removal from the community. Ban Amnesty: If you are banned in Tattered Memories you may personally appeal your ban via the appropriate form, bans are reviewed by select trustworthy community members and voted on. This one-time appeal process is considered final and may not be appealed further. Kindred Community Standards: Please note that any bans may result in removal from other rooms and communities ran by Tattered Memories owners, staff, and members. If you find yourself permanently banned, it was likely for toxic reasons. We will see no point in allowing that negativity into our other rooms. Hiatus: If at any time you need to take a break from the room, we ask that you inform us by filling out the appropriate form. If you are tied into any room stories, or you play a vital part in the room, you may be asked to post out of the story before you go. If you are unable to do so, we will write your character out for you and give some reason for the absence. If you fail to give a notice, all claims will be revoked. This includes, but is not limited to, your face claim, role in a convoy and any special supplies you may have found during events. Posting: * Tattered Memories is a semi-paragraph writing experience, players will be asked to keep their posts to a paragraph minimum. During Peak times you may be asked to increase your post length. * If there is no roleplaying going on and you are wanting to write, make a post. Waiting around for others to post will undoubtedly end in disappointment. It isn’t someone else’s responsibility to ensure you’re entertained. * People are allowed to write with whomever they choose. We will not be policing who people choose to write with. * No harassing others for who they choose to write with. OOC: Bigoted statements will result in a kick without warning. Keep that shit to yourself! When roleplay is in session, please be respectful and keep the chatter to a minimum. If you came in to be combative, expect the same in return; followed by a swift kick in the ass. Players are not their characters, just because they do something or have certain beliefs or behaviors In Character, that doesn’t mean their player believes that way or behaves in that manner. Don’t let In Character and Out of Character bleed. Storylines: Personal storylines are encouraged, when you come up with an idea that you think should be a part of the main storyline please submit your suggestion via the appropriate form. Players are prohibited from introducing world-changing events without the prior approval from all the owners; i.e developing a cure, the destruction of major cities. Sometimes stories might conflict with another story put into play, if this is the case a member of the Tattered Memories staff will assist you on properly placing your story. * If you agree to a storyline with another member of the room you are responsible for how it plays out, unless it affects the room. NPC: You are allowed to create a reasonable amount of NPCs but you are -not- allowed to NPC a Played Character without the player’s permission. NPCs can also be made into playable characters depending on player/creator approval. You may not NPC any NPCs that weren’t created by you, without approval from the creator of said NPC. Romance and Non-Consensual: This room is an OSZ. If a scene becomes a bit too much for players you may be asked to take it to whisper. Anything involving non-consensual relations must be agreed upon by both typists. Anything under the age of consent is forbidden. If you’re uncomfortable, you are in no way obligated to write your smut in the main room. Personal Information: If you are caught giving out private information of another player without that player's consent, you will be banned right then and there. No Exceptions. Advertising and Solicitation: If you come into this room to advertise another room, you will be kicked and potentially banned. If you come into this room to solicit our members you will be dealt with. Most people do not like being harassed for smut. These rules have been put into effect to maintain order and balance in the role-play. If you do not like these rules, you are free to leave. As any room that grows, some rules may be altered or added when or if issues arise. With that said, happy roleplay, everyone! Category:Official Pages